1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the art of dishwashers and, more particularly, to a vertical height adjuster mechanism for a dishwasher dish rack.
2. Description of the Related Art
A front loading dishwasher typically includes a tub having an open front. The tub defines a washing chamber into which items, such as kitchenware, glassware and the like, are placed to undergo a washing operation. The dishwasher is generally provided with a door, pivotally mounted to the tub, that closes the open front, and upper and lower extensible dish racks for supporting items during the washing operation. Typically, the upper and lower dish racks are separated by a defined vertical spacing that limits the overall size of items that can be placed in the dishwasher.
In order to provide more flexibility to consumers, manufacturers have developed adjustment mechanisms that enable at least one dish rack to be vertically adjustable. Most commonly, the upper dish rack can be vertically shifted to increase the defined vertical spacing between the upper and lower dish racks. Typically, the adjustment mechanisms are mounted on opposing sides of the dish rack and connect to extensible support rails that permit the dish rack to move in and out of the washing chamber. In most cases, the adjustment mechanisms have complicated structure. In addition, the latching mechanisms used by prior art adjustment mechanisms can be difficult to operate. Hidden buttons, sticky latches, and the like can make it difficult to transition from one height position to another. In some cases, the adjustment mechanisms are unstable.
Based on the above, there still exists a need in the art for a vertical height adjustment mechanism for a dishwasher dish rack. More specifically, there exists a need for a vertical height adjustment mechanism that is cost effective to manufacture and easy to use.